Finding Love, Happiness, Excitement, Action, Sex All In One Marriage
by MarvelousN16
Summary: Sasuke cheats on Sakura. So Sakura goes to find the type of marriage she always envisioned herself having. One that she knows will cause her to never look back. Some Sasuke Bashing, Strictly NaruxSakuxHina, Lemons and Action
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was in a tough spot. She had just left her husband Sasuke. It was becoming too much of an toxic situation for the pinkette. Ever since Sasuke returned a few years ago. Things have been looking up since then. Sakura thought that Sasuke had changed for the better. That he would be the husband, that she dreamed of him being.

Unfortunately, she was wrong. Sasuke did change, but it wasn't by much at all. He would rarely talk to Sakura ever since they have gotten married. Sasuke over the past year has willingly taken more missions. It was already bad enough that he had a lot of missions in the first place. But now it was almost impossible to actually spend some quality time with him.

And if Sakura was able to get Sasuke to spend time with her. He would do so begrudgingly. As if it was a bother to spend time with his _wife. _That itself would piss Sakura off. Resulting in shouting matches between the two.

While in public, they would act as if they were a perfectly fine married couple. In private it was anything but perfect. Sakura knew that slowly but surely she was losing her feelings of love for Sasuke. It hurt her that the relationship. She's been fantasizing about since she was 10 year old girl is failing miserably.

Sakura knew that marriages weren't perfect. Every couple goes through some rough patches throughout their relationship. The goal was to overcome those struggles together as one. Sasuke was not even attempting to fix things. He seem to have an idea that Sakura always overreacts to the littlest problems.

What's even worse is that Sasuke is _terrible _in bed. He doesn't even try to please her. All he does is fuck her enough so he can cum. Afterwards either he rolls over and go to sleep, or he just leaves to go who knows where. It really ticked Sakura off when Sasuke would go spend more time training than with her. If he had the free time from missions. His excuse was that he couldn't fall behind Naruto.

After hearing that excuse so much. One time Sakura blew up on him, telling him that he's always behind Naruto in everything. That whole ordeal became a huge fight once those words left her mouth. The pinkette still vividly remembers the insults Sasuke threw at her. It really her. She knew she said some hurtful words. But Sasuke took it even further that day.

It was that day that Sakura for the first time since her marriage. Actually considered getting a divorce from her husband.

Now however she finally had enough. The final act was committed by Sasuke to put the nail into the coffin. She caught him cheating on her with another woman. The sight of catching her husband, pleasuring someone other than her really hurt her. But she quickly became more pissed than anything at the fact. That he had the audacity to go fuck another girl. When Sasuke can't even make Sakura cum when they have sex.

She was so mad that she barged into their session. Punched Sasuke with her monstrous strength right in his jaw. Completely shattering both his upper and lower jaw. Sakura made no attempt to pack any of her items. She didn't even speak a single word to Sasuke or the woman he was with. All she did was leave the house and go straight to the one place she knew to go to.

So here was the pinkette right in front of the home of her best male friend and sister in all but blood. Sakura hesitantly knocked on the door. It took only 30 seconds for Hinata to open the door.

"Sakura? What's up? Naruto isn't home yet if you're looking for him." Hinata asked.

"U-umm actually I wasn't looking for him in particular. I just needed to get away from home.." Sakura replied.

Hinata raised he eyebrow for a second. Before she realized what was going on. "Sasuke?" She asked.

The pinkette slowly nodded. Hinata sighed, she never understood why her best friend decided to marry Sasuke in the first place. The blunette grabbed Sakura's hand and led her inside to the living room.

Once they were there, Hinata went to go get them some tea. That she just had finished making before Sakura showed up. After Hinata came back with two cups of tea. She sat next to her pink haired friend. Gently placing her hand on top of Sakura's.

"What happened Saku?" Hinata asked.

"The bastard finally cheated on me. On top of all of the shit he's put me through. He actually did the one thing that I hoped to kami that he would never do to me. Hell he's even attempted to kill me before." Sakura told Hinata with a shaky voice.

Hinata gave Sakura a sad look. She rubbed her thumb along Sakura's hand slowly. "I'm sorry to hear about that Sakura."

"What am I supposed to do now Hina? My parents are dead. I could go stay with either Ino or Tsunade-sensei. But I don't want to trouble either of them more than I already have with my marriage issues. I can't go back home. All that will do is bring me more pain if I stay there. Plus I completely shattered Sasuke's jaw before I left. I'm pretty sure he won't be pleased in the slightest to see me." Sakura wondered.

Hinata rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Are you serious? Sakura you're staying with us of course. All you had to do was ask me."

It wasn't like Sakura didn't know that already. She knew Hinata would quickly offer her a place to stay. Of course the pinkette would do the same for her.

She sighed. "I don't want to bother you either though Hina."

"When have you ever been a bother to me? Plus you know I'm not taking no for an answer. From now on you are staying here with us. Besides I'll feel much better knowing you are safer here with us. Not that Ino or Tsunade-sama are weak. I just don't want to risk the chance of Sasuke coming to look for you. Taking advantage of your emotions to harm you. I know you can fully take care of yourself. But I'd rather Naruto be around just in case to handle Sasuke." Hinata replied.

Sakura couldn't find a way to argue her reasons. It was honestly her safest choice. Considering that Naruto for a fact could defeat Sasuke if he needed to. That didn't mean Sakura couldn't handle herself real well against him. But knowing Sasuke to be the asshole he is. It wouldn't surprise if her if he did try to take advantage of her emotional well being.

"Alright I'll stay here from now on Hina. But I don't have any clothes with me. I stormed out before even thinking about packing." Sakura said.

Hinata smiled. She pulled Sakura into a warm and welcome hug. "That's fine, I have old clothes you can wear. Plus we can go shopping to get you new ones."

Sakura relaxed into her best friend's arms. Feeling nothing but love from Hinata. She returned the hug. Before she could respond, Naruto walked inside.

The blond instantly saw that Sakura was here. "Hey Sakura, hows it going?" He asked.

Sakura didn't even get a chance to reply because Hinata did it for her. "Sasuke cheated on her. Sakura ended up breaking his jaw and came straight here. I don't want to risk Sasuke finding her to hurt her even more than he's done. So she's staying here with us from now on. Is that ok with you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. It wasn't like she needed to ask since she already knew what Naruto's answer was going to be.

"He did what?! That idiot! Where the hell does he get off on cheating on Sakura!" Naruto's blue eyes flashed to crimson slits for a few seconds. He calmed down before looking at Sakura with a warm smile. "Ok it's fine for you to stay here Sakura-chan. Hina-chan you were right about deciding to let Sakura stay here. Knowing Sasuke the way I do. He'll definitely come here to either rant to me about what Sakura did. Or he'll come to see if Sakura is here." He said.

Sakura was touched by Hinata's kindness and Naruto's anger for her. A few tears fell from her eyes. "Thank you Naruto..Hinata.." She cried.

Naruto walked up and hugged her as well. Hinata back off a little bit to give them some room. Sakura hugged back her long time teammate and cried into her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been two weeks since then. Everything was going great for Sakura. She was still hurt over what happened between her and Sasuke. But she was mainly over it now. Sakura had talked to both Hinata and Naruto. Saying that her marriage had longed passed the point of no return. Not that Sakura wanted it to anyways.

It already felt naturally being here before Sakura moved in. But now she felt like this was truly her home. Naruto and Hinata supported her in anyway that they could. Hinata told Sakura that she didn't have to worry about putting in for any of the bills. Her and Naruto had it all covered. But Sakura still felt that she needed to contribute to something. So it was agreed that she would just help Hinata around the house.

After her second day staying here. Hinata had taken her shopping for clothes. Naruto went along with them. He told Sakura to pick out whatever she wanted. While Sakura tried to protest about letting Naruto pay for her clothes. The blond wasn't having any of it. Sakura childishly pouted at her teammate who just laughed at her expression. Although deep down she was very touched by his actions.

While everything was going perfect for Sakura. There was one thing she was having a problem with. She was sexually frustrated. The reason being? Sometimes she overheard Naruto and Hinata having sex with each other. Normally she didn't try to spy on them. Sakura wanted to respect their privacy at the least after all they had done for her.

However as of right now, she was at her peak. Sasuke could never please her right to begin with. But Sakura would never go out and fuck any random man. She was better than that. Lately though she's been looking at her blond teammate and Hinata in a different light.

Several years ago when she told Naruto she loved him. Sakura wasn't really lying all the way. While Naruto was right in saying that she didn't love him. That didn't mean she had not developed real romantic feelings for him. A part of her always wondered what could have been. If she actually got with Naruto instead of Sasuke.

When her and Hinata would talk. The blunette told her about things about Hinata and Naruto's marriage. Sakura had known that Hinata's marriage was far better than hers. She just didn't know the details.

This time around when Hinata talked about how perfect her wedding day was. Sakura pictured herself in Hinata's place. Just the thought of seeing Naruto's smile as Sakura walked down the isle made her heart flutter. Just knowing that someone was truly happy to be with you. Then she visioned her and Naruto after their wedding.

Once Hinata described how eager Naruto was during their first time having sex. Sakura pictured Naruto not even letting the pinkette get to their room. Naruto being the eager man that he was would just take Sakura in the kitchen.

Feeling his tongue eat away at her pussy. Sakura already accidentally caught sight of Naruto's dick when she accidentally walked in on him taking a shower. Thankfully Naruto didn't notice her presence. When she saw his dick, she gasped at the size of it. Her first thoughts were 'Hinata is getting fucked by that monster?'. As much as she hated to admit it. Sakura felt jealous of Hinata for a moment.

Now after visioning the blond make her cum with his tongue. She could see him just stuffing his huge dick in her pussy with no warning. Gently grabbing her throat with a firm hold. While his other hand is gripping her pink locks.

Then there was Hinata who Sakura saw doing a 69 position with. The pinkette was always curious to how would it be being with a woman. She always told herself, if it was a woman out there that she could picture herself being with. It would be Hinata without a question.

Lately whenever Sakura is with Hinata. She's been getting the urge to just kiss her. To lick all over her skin. Hearing Hinata moan her name. Wanting to see what Hinata taste like.

One night Sakura dreamed about having a threesome with the married couple. Naruto pounding her pussy like no tomorrow. Then there was Hinata who would ride her face. Cumming over and over so Sakura just swallow it all. Then whenever she or Hinata would cum on Naruto's dick. They would lick his dick clean together. Or take turns sucking it while the other sucks on his balls.

Sakura woke up from that dream feeling very wet. She masterbated that night to get her hormones under control. However the next day didn't help one bit. Since she overheard Naruto and Hinata having sex again. So here she was just listening to the two of them for the first time.

Hinata was getting fucked by Naruto in the missionary position. She and him were at that stage in their marriage were they still loved having sex with each other a lot. Especially with the way they knew one another's body.

"More! Mooorrre Naruto-kun!" The blunette moaned.

Naruto was thrusting into his wife just like she wanted. They had been going at it for 20mins now. But just like always, he could never get enough of his beautiful midnight queen. He leaned down kissed her neck all over while still fucking her.

Hinata held his head to her neck. Wanting to feel more of his tongue. She was getting close again. "Yes! Yes! make me cum Naruto!" She screamed.

Sakura was fingering herself at this point. She was so turned on that she couldn't help but to relieve herself. Doing it now felt even better than doing it last night. She only wished she could watch what was going on inside of the bedroom.

Naruto had moved his head up to capture Hinata's lips in a fierce kiss. He felt himself about to cum. So he moves his hips even faster. Making himself crash into Hinata's womb with every thrust. Hinata's walls clamped down on his dick.

"Cum with me hime." Naruto growled in a husky tone.

"Yes! Yes I'm cumming!" Both Hinata and Sakura moaned.

Hinata and Naruto came together while Sakura squirted on her hand. All in her underwear. When she came down, she ran into her room. It was at this moment. That she knew she had to get fucked by Naruto and Hinata. Her only problem is she didn't know how.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata knew there was definitely something up with Sakura. Ever since a couple days ago. The pinkette has been more nervous around Hinata for some reason. Naruto noticed it too. Sakura would blush a lot more during the last couple days too.

She wondered what could be making her feel this way. Hinata was determined to get to the bottom of it. So here she was at the table, chatting about random things with the pinkette herself.

"Sakura can you tell me what's been going on with you lately?" Hianta questioned.

Sakura eyes widened before she looked away. "I-I don't know what you are talking about."

The blunette rolled her eyes. "Come on Saku when have you ever acted nervous around me? Or even Naruto for that matter. We are worried about you. So that's why I'm asking you to please tell me what's going on? I'll help you in anyway that I can."

Sakura sighed. Hinata was not going to drop this even if she walked away. She would keep bringing it up until Sakura told her the issue. That was one perk that Hinata picked up from Naruto. Her persistence to see something through to the end.

"Fine I'll tell you...look Hinata I'm sexually frustrated ok?" She admitted.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Ok? And what else?"

"I-I'm attracted to two people...who are very close to me.." Sakura said.

Hinata thought about who could Sakura be talking about. It didn't take her long at all to figure it out. The blunette's eye widened before she looked at Sakura with a shocked expression. Said girl just kept looking away.

"Sakura...you're attracted to me and Naruto aren't you?" Hinata asked in a tone that held no malice whatsoever.

Sakura nodded. She was surprised to not hear any anger in Hinata's tone. Still she was a bit scared of her reaction.

Little did she know, Hinata couldn't have been any happier. "Sakura look at me."

The pinkette slowly turned her head to her best friend. She was surprised to see a smile on Hinata's face. "Are you mad at me?"

The blunette shook her head. "No not at all, as a matter of fact. This is quite the perfect solution for me and Naruto believe it or not."

Sakura was confused. Hinata saw the confusion so she explained in detail more. "Me and Naruto have been thinking of ways to spice up our sex even more. I brought it up to him a week before you moved in. We had a few ideas but nothing that either of us really agreed with. I had thought about asking you if you wanted to join in with us. You might not know this. But Naruto did tell me that he still had feelings for you even when we got married. It wasn't that he loved you more than me. But he said it was just a small part of romantic love that he still felt for you. That he couldn't get rid of. I didn't mind it since I knew he would never cheat on me anyways. Plus if it was a person I would be ok with him having slight feelings for besides me. It would be you. Even still to this day. He still has those feelings for you. I do love you as my sister. But I have to admit, it's been a couple times where I was tempted to kiss you myself." Hinata admitted with a blush.

Sakura's jaw was hanging in absolute shock. This whole time while she was trying to figure out how to get a way to be with Naruto and Hinata. Being all nervous around them. All she had to do was basically ask. She couldn't believe that Naruto still loved her after all this time. And Hinata is even attracted to her! It made her want to cry as her chest felt so warm.

"So are you sure it's ok for me to be apart of yours and Naruto's sex life?" Sakura asked.

"No it's not, it's not good enough for you to be just apart of our sex life. I want you to be apart of our marriage too." Hinata replied.

The pinkette gasped. "Really?!"

Hinata nodded. "Like I said, I will feel better if you are with us instead of anybody else. Knowing you'll be the safest here. I can share Naruto with you easily. One Naruto is a man who will always want to make us happy. So he will devote as much of his time that he can to us. Trust me I know because he's been doing it to me for years now. Second, he can create clones so it will be really easy to share him. Third, our kids will be siblings! I know we look as each other as siblings. But having our actual kids as blood siblings will be wonderful in my opinion. You would be both my sister and wife. Come on, doesn't Sakura Uzumaki sound way better than Sakura Uchiha?"

Sakura listened to Hinata's explanation. She agreed with the type of man Naruto is. Considering she has seen it for herself multiple times. The same goes for his clones. The kids part caught her off guard though. While she did picture herself being married to Naruto. She did not think about having kids with him. The thoughts of having children with Naruto's whiskers was too much for her.

"You're right Sakura Uzumaki sounds a lot better than Sakura Uchiha. But do you think Naruto will agree to it?" Sakura asked.

"Definitely, we will talk to him about it when he gets back." Hinata said.

They chatted about things like if Sakura wanted to have a wedding or if she ever thought of names for her future children. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

When Hinata answered it, a frown formed on her face. She figured this would happened eventually.

"Hello Sasuke." She greeted him in a non welcoming tone. Hinata slowly reached for her back to grab a kunai. Naruto gave her a kunai with a seal on it. If you channel chakra through it. The seal sends a signal to Naruto. Letting him know to come to whatever location the signal is coming from immediately. So that's what she did.

Hearing the tone of Hinata voice. Sasuke knew that she had known what happened between him and Sakura. "Hinata, I need you to let me talk to Sakura. Please don't try to tell me she isn't here because I know she is. Neither Tsunade or Ino would tell me. Not even Naruto would tell me when I asked him." Sasuke said.

Sakura wasn't close enough to be seen. But she was close enough to hear the conversation. Like Hinata, she knew this was going to happen at some point. She stayed and took out the kunai that Naruto gave her. Just like Hinata, she channeled chakra though the seal to send out a signal to Naruto.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but Sakura does not want to see you right now." Hinata replied.

Sasuke grunted. "Well I don't care, tell her to come out here now. We need to talk. What she did was unreasonable."

A vein popped out of Sakura's forehead in anger. While Hinata's byakugan activated. She narrowed her eyes at Sasuke. "No it wasn't unreasonable, you are unreasonable. You cheated on her Sasuke. Not only that, but you made her miserable throughout most of your marriage with her. You think you deserve an apology or something?" Hinata questioned with malice in her tone.

Sasuke glared at Hinata. His sharingan activated in retaliation to her byakugan. For some reason he could never get along with Hinata. Well he could barely get along with anybody. But Hinata was like his natural enemy. No matter what, the two of them could never get along.

"I'm not going to ask you again Hinata. Get the hell out of my way." Sasuke hissed.

Hinata got herself ready to make a move if Sasuke attacked. She was more than ready to kick his ass. Sakura on the other hand did not want Hinata to risk getting hurt by Sasuke. She knew Hinata was strong enough to hold her own against him. But she'd rather not have Hinata risk going up against a chidori.

With her mind made up. She walked to the door to confront Sasuke. "Hinata wait, let me talk to him." Sakura said.

Hinata really did not want to let Sakura talk to him. She didn't want Sakura to have anything to do with him. But she knew she had to let Sakura handle it. Plus she knew Naruto was on his way. It shouldn't be too much longer until he arrives.

Sakura walked outside. "What do you want Sasuke." She growled.

"I want you to come back home. You've been gone for 2 weeks now. Hasn't it been enough time to get over your anger?" He asked.

"You fucking cheated on me! It's no way in hell I'm going back to that place with you. This is my home. Not being with you. So please just leave. I'm done with you. I'm done with our marriage. You can go ask some other girl to help you rebuild your clan. I already asked Kakashi for divorce papers. He said that since he knew I was so done with our marriage that he approved them even though I forged your signature. The finalization of it all will be completed in a couple days. I will no longer have the name Uchiha tied to my name. Have fun with that girl you cheated on me with!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura how could you! We were married and married couples go through struggles. So I cheated one time big deal. You broke my jaw!" Sasuke retorted.

"Maybe because you cheated on me. You are the reason why our marriage never worked out. I tried to ask you over and over to help me improve our marriage but you treated me like I was a bother. Like you always do. I'm not going to submit myself to your bullshit any longer." The pinkette replied.

"Look that girl didn't mean anything. I'll promise this time around I will really try. So let's just stop this already and go back to our home." Sasuke was really losing his patience. He knew he fucked up. Honestly he was hoping that some bit of her obsession of him was still in her heart somewhere.

"It's over Sasuke, besides I'm sorry to say but I don't feel the same about you anymore. My feelings for you are at rock bottom. I've had plenty of time to sort of through my emotions. Being with you is very unhealthy for me mentally. Living here has really let me understand what a loving marriage should be. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving." Sakura told him.

Sasuke at this point didn't know what to do. He could tell by just looking in Sakura's eyes that she meant every word she said. She was officially done with him. Nothing Sasuke could say will make Sakura come back to him. He felt anger at himself. Anger at Sakura. As well as anger not being able to start rebuilding his clan. The Uchiha male was so angry that he was glaring both his sharigan and rinnegan right through Sakura.

"Fine if that the way you want it to be. Then I'll make you regret ever leaving me!" Sasuke charged up a chidori in his left hand.

Thankfully Sakura was on guard the entire time. So she was able to dodge Sasuke's strike to her chest. Another thankful moment was that Naruto decided to show up. Just as Sasuke was about to attack Sakura again.

The blond quickly used a chakra claw to hold Sasuke in place. "Oi Sasuke why the hell are you attacking Sakura?!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn stay out of this Naruto. It doesn't concern you." Sasuke replied.

"The hell it doesn't! You can't just try to kill Sakura! You're better than that Sasuke!" Naruto voiced.

"Well it's her fault for divorcing me! Now she has to face the consequences for her actions." Sasuke yelled.

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was crazy. "Dude get over it, you're the one who cheated on her. What the hell did you expect her to do if she found out? As of matter of fact, why would you bring the woman you're cheating on Sakura with. To your home when you know it's a good chance that Sakura could just pop up? It's like you wanted to get caught because that was absolutely stupid. It's stupid that you even cheated on a beautiful woman like Sakura. She's literally the strongest kunoichi in the world. The only two people who are either close or on her level is Hinata-chan and Tsunade-baachan. Seriously Sasuke what the hell is wrong with you?"

Sasuke hated it when Naruto the supposed idiot made him look like more of a fool. "I don't care! Sakura is my woman!" He hissed.

"Not anymore she isn't. She's actually my and Naruto's wife now Sasuke." Hinata smirked.

This information shocked both Sasuke and Naruto. It made Sasuke turn to Naruto with an anger in his expression. "So that it huh? You're just going to take my wife away from me Naruto?"

"Hey I just found out about this just like you! But it looks that way to me. So if I ever see you or hear that you been around Sakura trying to harm her in any way. I will deal with you Sasuke. And we both know what will happen if I come at you with a serious intent on killing you. I don't want it to come to that." Naruto said.

Sasuke grunted before using his rinnegan to teleport out of Naruto's hold. "Whatever dobe, just know this won't be the last you've seen of me. I will try to get Sakura back." He told Naruto before he left the area.

Naruto sighed before turning around to Sakura and Hinata. "So Sakura is married to us now huh?"

Hinata smiled. "Yes Naruto-kun, me and Sakura did some chatting and came to an agreement that resulted in us three being married. Do you have a problem with this?"

"Not at all Hina-chan, I just wish I was here to hear the actual conversation." Naruto grinned.

Sakura was happy that Naruto had no issues with her joining their marriage. But she frowned slightly thinking about what Sasuke said. "If only we didn't have to worry about Sasuke now on a mission to get me back."

Naruto walked up to Sakura and brought her into a hug. Sakura leaned into his chest. Feeling his warm arms bring heat to her whole body. She felt absolutely safe in the blond's arms. The feeling that she never got from being hugged by Sasuke. "Don't worry about him. If he gets too out of hand. I promise I will make sure he thinks again before ever coming within 10 feet of you. I will always be there to protect both you and Hinata Sakura-chan." Naruto said to her in a soft tone.

Sakura had tears falling down her eyes. Hearing that the man who she was now in love with. Saying that he promise that he will always protect her made the pinkette feel so much love. Hinata also joined in on the hug. Doubling the amount of love Sakura was feeling. She knew she made the right choice in coming here two weeks ago. Now she vowed to never look back and start a new chapter in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

It was later on in the day. Sakura had just finished moving her stuff into the master bedroom that Hinata and Naruto shares. Both were very insistent on Sakura moving into their room. The pinkette didn't mind since it felt nice being wanted. Seeing Hinata and Naruto's happy expression when she's around. Makes Sakura feel wonderful inside.

Now she was taking a shower. Wanting to wash away all the dirt her body accumulated during the day. She was using the shower that was in the bathroom connected to the bedroom. The shower and overall bathroom was bigger than the other two bathrooms in the house.

By the time Sakura was done cleaning herself. She turned off the water. Stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. When she turned around to look for her clothes. She couldn't find them. That's when she realized that she didn't bring anything in here with her. Sakura facepalmed herself for her forgetfulness.

She looked over to see if it was anything that she could use to cover herself besides a towel. Luckily she found a bathrobe hanging up. It was white so she couldn't tell whether it was Naruto or Hinata's. But she figured they wouldn't mind her borrowing it for a bit. So she put it on.

Just as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Naruto. He wasn't paying any attention as he looked as if he were looking for something.

At this particular moment is when Sakura's hormones kicked back in. The sexual frustration was finally at its breaking point. She just hoped that Naruto was in the mood to help satisfy her. It really didn't help that she was checking Naruto out.

'How in the hell could I ever choose Sasuke over him? What a complete idiot I was. Thankfully I've been given this opportunity and I'm not going to mess it up.' Sakura thought.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing?" She asked.

Naruto turned around. "Oh nothing really just looking for..." he trailed off.

In all of the blond jounin's years. He never in his life thought he would be greeted by the sight of Sakura in a bathrobe. His bathrobe at that. Just knowing that she had no clothes on under it made him get a boner. Naruto was still getting used to the fact that he was now married to Sakura as well as Hinata. Never had he thought, that he would be the one to have this type of relationship. Sometimes he still can't believe that Hinata is in love with an idiot like him. Adding Sakura into the mix really shocked him to his core. But was he complaining about it? 'Hell no I will definitely try my best to make sure this marriage works out.' He thought to himself.

Sakura smirked at her lover's expression. "Like what you see?"

"It's crazy how I can say this without getting hit. But yes I do, very much so." Naruto replied.

Sakura walked up to him while swaying her hips. Naruto's eyes watched her like a hawk. When Sakura glanced down, she could see his dick imprint on his pants from his boner. It made her happy knowing that she already turned him on this much.

When she was close enough. She put her index finger on his chest. Slowly tracing over his muscular body. "Well how about me and you have a little fun. Maybe Hinata-chan will come up and join the fun too?" Sakura said in a lustful tone.

"I'm already in here." Hinata spoke up. Sakura and Naruto looked to see that Hinata was standing at the door with a smile on her face.

"Are you going to join us Hina-hime?" Naruto asked.

Hinata thought about it before she made a decision. "Hmm not yet, I kinda want to watch first. Plus I'm sure Sakura really wants to have you to herself for a bit."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't mind sharing right away?" Sakura questioned while Naruto had taken off the rest of his clothes.

"Oh I'm sure Saku, besides you need this." Hinata said.

Before Sakura could respond. Naruto pulled her from behind and started kissing her neck. "So are you ready?" He asked.

Sakura laughed. "You're such an idiot." She gave her more access to her neck. The bathrobe was wearing fell off on her.

Allowing Sakura to feel Naruto's big dick on her ass. She moaned at the feeling of Naruto attacking her neck and the thought of having him pound her guts out. Sakura turned around and kissed the blond hard. With the blond returning her kiss. Sakura was pleased to see that Naruto could match her energy. He was kissing her just as intense as she was kissing him.

Their tongues were swirling around each other. Sakura let her hand travel down to his dick. When she grabbed it, she started stroking it. Naruto enjoyed the feeling of Sakura's hand on his shaft.

Eventually Sakura broke their kiss and pushed him on the bed. She got on her knees and continued stroking the monster in her hand. "Sit back and enjoy Naruto-kun." She smirked before swallowing over half of his dick in one go.

Naruto groaned at the feeling of Sakura's mouth. He watched as she gave him a blowjob. Sakura's pace was faster than Hinata's. Instead of going either at a slow or fair pace. The pinkette went all in. Bobbing her head up and down like no tomorrow. Naruto had gasped since he wasn't used to this.

Hinata was watching with interest. Watching Sakura give Naruto a blowjob was turning her on a lot more than she thought it would. It also gave her some ideas on how she can improve her skills with her mouth. To make it more enjoyable for Naruto. She slowly undressed herself.

Sakura was giving Naruto a sloppy blowjob. Which surprised Sakura herself. She was never this excited with Sasuke. But for some reason with Naruto. She wanted to do her absolute best to please him. The pinkette even deepthroated him a few times.

Eventually she pulled her mouth away. While continuing to give him a rough but fast handjob. "Do you like the way my mouth feels Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." The blond answered.

"Do you want to know how my pussy feels?" Sakura asked.

She didn't get a response. All she heard was a growl before she was quickly pulled on to the blond's lap. Becoming more excited due to Naruto's roughness. Sakura slammed herself down on Naruto's dick. Stretching herself out very roughly. But she just ignored the pain. Since it was quickly replaced by pleasure as she started riding the blond for all that he's worth.

Naruto used his hands to grab on Sakura's ass. The blond for a second thought he was dreaming. He was having sex with the one girl he had always wanted to be with. His childhood crush was no longer his rivals wife. She didn't even want anything to do with Sasuke. It made Naruto wondered what would have happened if Sakura chose him instead of Sasuke. Thinking about it made him decide that it was best that things worked out the way they did. Naruto couldn't imagine his life without Hinata.

Feeling Sakura's pussy on his dick was like a dream come true. It was even better because no other man will ever get to experience it. Only he and Hinata will. Naruto began thrusting his own hips to meet Sakura's. Wanting to go even deeper inside of her.

"Oh fuck that feels good! Keep going please keep fucking me Naruto!" Sakura moaned as she kept bouncing on Naruto's dick.

The blond grabbed her by her neck to pull her in another heated makeout session. Sakura stopped her movements and let Naruto pound into her pussy relentlessly. She was moaning loudly into his mouth.

Over in a chair was a fully naked Hinata. Fingering herself to the scene before her. The blunette couldn't believe how hot she found this. It made her wonder if she was really that attracted to Sakura. She got that answer as soon as she saw Sakura look back at her. The pinkette and blunette were making eye contact. Sakura was moaning from Naruto's thrust. While Hinata was moaning from her own fingers.

"I want you to come over her and kiss me Hinata." Sakura said through her moans.

Hinata leaped over not a second later. She and Sakura smashed their lips together. Bringing a new feeling to both of them. It was expected since neither one has ever been with a woman before.

Naruto watched the two women kiss. It was a scene that he didn't think he would ever get to see. It turned on him even more. So he thrusted his dick even deeper inside Sakura. Making their skin clap against each other with his every stroke.

The kiss between Hinata and Sakura was out of this world. To them it felt natural. Like it was supposed to happen. Both having a pair of soft lips. Hinata being more eager than usual. Fighting for dominance over one another. But it was Sakura that lost. It wasn't long before she came hard all over Naruto's dick. Following the blond to release his own seed inside of her.

Sakura moaned loudly into the kiss she was sharing with Hinata. When they broke it, a string of saliva was connected by the corners of their mouths.

The pinkette slid off of Naruto to lay down on the bed. She was trying to catch her breath from the wonderful orgasm she just experienced.

While that was going on. Hinata wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Did you enjoy finally having sex with your childhood crush?" She asked.

"Immensely so, Sakura is too good for Sasuke. But that doesn't mean I don't enjoy you just as much if not more." Naruto pulled Hinata closer to him. Marveling at her perfect naked body once again for the millionth time by now. He could never ever get enough of Hinata. "In fact I want you so bad right now Hina-chan. I need you." Naruto told her in a husky tone.

"Give me every last drop my love." Hinata replied before smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. She grabbed his dick. Then began giving him a handjob.

This resulted in Hinata falling on the bed with Naruto on top of her. The blunette guided his shaft to her entrance. Naruto forced himself inside of her roughly. Hinata enjoyed the roughness. They started fucking in the missionary position. Both of them wanted each other so bad right now.

Sakura had watched their interaction intently. For some odd reason. Actually watching Hinata and Naruto have sex. Instead of hearing it from behind the door. Was two completely different experiences for Sakura. She thought she was beyond horny just hearing them. Seeing it with her own two eyes in person. Made her so much more hornier than before. So she started masterbating.

Naruto was giving everything he had to please Hinata. For some reason, the last words Hinata spoke really put him over the edge. Hinata had her legs gripped around his waist. She wasn't planning on letting Naruto escape her when he cums.

Hinata looked over to see Sakura was getting off to them. It was so hot to watch her. Hinata has the urge to just have Sakura grind her pussy all over the blunette's face. She was brought out of her dirty thoughts when Naruto hit a certain spot.

That made Hinata squeeze tightly around him, causing her to have a massive orgasm. "Ohh Naruto-kun..!" Hinata moaned.

"Hina-hime.." Naruto releases his seed inside of her.

When the blond pulled out. Sakura quickly leaned over Hinata's cum filled pussy. Then attacked it with her mouth. She couldn't help herself. Watching Naruto cum inside Hinata made Sakura want to do this.

Hinata eyes went wide before closing them. A throaty moan especially her throat. Surprising both Sakura and Naruto. Neither one ever knowing Hinata could moan like that. But Sakura kept up her administrations. Her tongue traveled all over Hinata's womanhood. She could taste a mixture of both Naruto and Hinata's cum. The taste she was expecting was more of a salt flavor type. But instead she got a sweet taste. It made Sakura wonder if it was because Hinata and Naruto were descendants of legendary beings. Sasuke never let her get him to cum from oral sex. So she never tasted his sperm. This also made Sakura wonder if this would have some type of effect on her. At the moment she didn't really care. All she wanted to do was make Hinata cum on her face.

Said blunette had both of her hands gripping Sakura's hair. This is the type of spice her and Naruto needed. As much as her and Naruto had great sex. She doubted either of them have ever been this turned on before. Hinata kept moaning Sakura's name. Feeling her release could happen at any second now.

Naruto was watching what was going on. Seeing the position Sakura was in. He stood behind her. Naruto learned over his body and slid his dick inside of the pinkette's pussy. He slowly moved his hips to pleasure her.

Sakura felt the huge monster inserted itself back inside of her. Forcing her to moan while still trying to get Hinata to cum. Thankfully she didn't have to wait much longer as Hinata came violently in her mouth. It was difficult for Sakura to lick up all of her cum. Because Naruto wasn't giving her a chance to focus with the way he was fucking her. He just increased his pace. Going deeper inside of her. Reaching spots that her ex husband couldn't dream of touching.

The blond leaned further down to kiss Hinata deeply. Hinata moaned into their kiss. She used one hand to grab a head full of his hair. Then used her other to hold Sakura's head in place. Hinata moved her hips to grind on the pinkette's face.

Unbelievable amount of pleasure was being overran through Sakura's body. She didn't last very long this time. Although she did squirt pretty hard on Naruto. The blond quickly pulled out and stood up. Hinata crawled over to give him a blowjob. It took Sakura a full minute to recover well enough to join in.

Both kunoichi were attending to Naruto's dick with their tongue. Hinata went to suck on his tip and down. While Sakura sucked on his balls. It took a few more minutes until Naruto felt himself about to cum.

"S-Sakura-chan..Hina-hime..." Naruto groaned.

Sakura and Hinata both were in front facing his shaft. Having their mouths open. Naruto came all over their faces. Some of his cum landed in their mouths as well. After a full 20 seconds of cumming. Naruto slowly sat on an open spot on the bed. He laid down with Sakura and Hinata laying at his sides.

"That was intense." Naruto voiced.

"Tell me about it. I've never felt so good in my life." Sakura sighed in happiness.

"See? Just the type of spicing up we needed." Hinata tried to catch her breath.

"Sakura-chan just to let you know. There's no way in hell im letting you go back to Sasuke. I've always wanted to be with you before I got to know Hinata. Even then there was always a part of me that yearned for you. While I was happy that you married Sasuke because you were truly happy. It hurt seeing you with him. I'll admit that when you said you were done with Sasuke. I was happy. And now that I know what it's like to make love with you. Sasuke would have to kill me to take you back." Naruto told the pinkette.

Sakura was stunned. Hinata had already known all of this so it wasn't surprising to her. Naruto had shared his thoughts with her about the situation several times over the last couple weeks. Most women would not be able to share their husband with anybody. But Hinata is not like most. Over the years she learned a lot about why Naruto was so in love with Sakura. She understood his reasons even more as Hinata herself developed a close bond with Sakura.

The pinkette didn't know just how much Naruto was affected by her decision to be with Sasuke. Hearing this made realize even more just how much Naruto truly loved her.

"Naruto." She turned around and rolled on top of him. Straddling his waist. She leaned down and was close to his face. "You better not let me go. I should've chosen you instead of Sasuke. But if I did that, then who knows if all 3 of us would be sharing this experience together. I promise I'm done with Sasuke. I only want to be with you two." She smashed her lips against Naruto's.

Naruto hugged her waist. Sakura lifted herself up and took hold of his dick. Without breaking their kiss, she slowly slid down his dick. Moaning in a muffled voice because he was stretching her out again. Sakura slowly moved her hips. Naruto moved his also to match her pace.

The pinkette had a handful of his hair in her hand. Her other hand was placed on his cheek. This feeling that was felt throughout her whole body was perfect.

Hinata was entertained by the scene in front of her. If you didn't know any better. One could assume that Naruto and Sakura have been together for years. She was glad everything was working out. Sakura deserves to be happy.

Naruto was trying to make his new wife cum again. Feeling her wet and warm pussy pulsate around his shaft. His hands were rubbing against her soft skin. He wanted to make Sakura feel the best that she could. So he made himself thrust faster and deeper.

Sakura's body is going crazy. She wanted him to make her cum so bad. And she wants to feel him blow his load inside of her again. After a few more minutes a knot could be felt in her stomach.

One more thrust into her most sensitive spot caused her orgasm to be a stronger wave of pleasure than her last orgasm. Sakura moaned loudly feeling herself drench Naruto's dick. While Naruto released his load inside of her. Filling her up to the brim.

Neither one said anything as they were trying to catch their breath. Sakura rolled off of his body and landed in the middle of Hinata and Naruto. Hinata wrapped her arms around Sakura's body. Sakura leaned her head on the bluenette's breast.

Everyone fell asleep for the rest of the day.

Next morning Sakura woke up feeling wonderful. Not only did she feel good from their activities last night. But she was being embraced by Hinata and Naruto. The pinkette did not want to move from the position she was in.

Soon everybody was up, Naruto said he was going to skip out on breakfast because Kakashi needed him for something in the morning. He said he'll be back for lunch. That left the girls to themselves until then. Neither one of them felt like getting dressed. So they settled for taking a bath together to get clean from last night. And they had clones make breakfast for them. Deciding to have breakfast in bed while watching a movie.

Since Sakura had accumulated too much vacation time. She was forced to take a two month vacation from the hospital. Meaning she had plenty of free time to spare. Naruto had suggested a few days ago that she takes a couple missions with him. She'd been seriously considering it. Hinata preferred to be out of the shinobi life. But Sakura kinda missed it.

Hinata encouraged her to do it. So as of right now the two were in the backyard sparring. It wasn't much but it was a start of getting Sakura back into shape. The pinkette dodged a couple palm strikes from the blunette.

Aiming at high kick at Hinata's head. Which was avoided. Sakura spun around to get her footing back. Then threw a punch at Hinata. Said girl quickly redirected the angle of her fist. Aiming for a palm strike in the stomach.

Sakura substituted herself before Hinata could land the blow. Reappearing right behind the blunette. She tried to deliver a kick to Hinata's side from behind. But with the byakugan, Hinata saw Sakura and back flipped over her to avoid being hit.

This continued on for about an hour. Sakura made a mental note to ask Naruto to help train her when he returns home. Just thinking about what their training sessions could turn into made Sakura hot and horny. To fix that, she and Hinata decided to have some fun in the bedroom together


End file.
